PS I Love You
by DivineProjectZero
Summary: You can't leave me here, Masaomi. I came for you. So I'll come for you again.


It's over five hundred words but there's no plot development? What's wrong with me, seriously...

**Disclaimer:** DRRR is obviously not mine because if it was Kida would have so gotten over Saki and would be dating Mikado right now.

* * *

No. No. No. No, you can't. No.

You can't leave me here, Masaomi.

It's a little awkward when there's only me and Sonohara-san eating lunch, with no dramatic friend using even the most inappropriate comments, mediating between the two. It's a little boring when school is over and I walk my way back home, with no overly delighted friend armed with bad pickup lines dragging me to the park. It's a little tiring when I am sweeping through the chat room in search of a long gone friend. It's a little suffocating when I lay on my futon, staring at my phone with no best friend calling me up to report some trivial news, all the while secretively checking whether I am safely back at home or not.

I didn't know why you asked me to come to Ikebukuro. Of course, wanting to be with a friend is always a good reason for pretty much anything, but I didn't really know why you suddenly invited me to join you here. I didn't know what the Dollars were up to on the streets, I didn't know what lurked in the alleys and the darkness, what drove you from it, the pain, the blood or anything else. I didn't even know that there was so much grief and loneliness disguised under those casual words stitched into the form of an invitation.

But I did know why I came.

I came because I was waiting for that chance to come face to face with something out of the ordinary, an escape from the dreary days in our hometown. I came to Ikebukuro because I was so curious about it and all the outlandish descriptions of it I saw on the Internet. I came because you invited me. I came because I missed you.

I came because I loved you.

And I still do. I loved you for your smiles, your bluntly bright personality, your voice telling me about what you liked about me, and those arms that held me when I was crying into your shoulder. I love you now for your rather endearing attempts to push me closer to Sonohara-san, your pathetic pickup lines, your grins directed towards me after every failed pickup effort, and your hands that would grab and guide me after all the "girl-hunting" is finished and we have to swim through crowds to go home.

But you left me here.

It's partly my fault, I guess, since I never let on about any of my secrets: that I'm the leader of Dollars, that I had let myself become involved with Orihara-_san_ even though you told me to stay away from him, that I love you. So it's not your fault that you left me to elope with your girlfriend. You never knew how jealous I was of every girl you hit on. You never knew I loved you in a way that I'll never love Sonohara-_san_. You never knew that I came all this way to hold your hand again.

You'll never know how much it hurt when I realized you were nowhere in Ikebukuro anymore.

_Ne_, Masaomi. After you left, I realized how big and wide and empty these streets are. Ikebukuro is a very lonely place to be when you're alone. Maybe that's why you asked me to come here. Maybe that's why I've gathered every hidden card I had and visited Orihara-_san_. Maybe that's why I pleaded with him to earn a piece of paper with the vaguest of directions written on it. But it's not why I packed a backpack on last night.

Maybe you needed me because you were lonely. Maybe you didn't even need me at all. You most surely don't love me, at least not more than friendly love. And that could sting a little. And the fact that you left me behind, well that stings too.

But I guess I love you more than you hurt me.

So that's reason enough for me right now as I board a train heading to the place Orihara-_san_ has written down.

Where you are.

* * *

I hope everyone get's the story... (Mikado get's Kida's current address from Izaya and is tracking him down)

btw does anyone read those disclaimers? I'm trying to be creative about them but I'm running out of ideas.


End file.
